A red pair of shorts costs $$16$, which is $4$ times as much as a pink belt costs. How much does the pink belt cost?
The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 4$ $$16 \div 4 = $4$ A pink belt costs $$4$.